The New Total Drama Episodes!
by Averagesawce
Summary: New show, new island, 23 new contestants, and a new host who wants nothing more than to watch them die! Who will be the last one to survive and take home 1,000,000 dollars? Find out on "THE NEW TOTAL DRAMA EPISODES!"


****Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters-although the ones used in this story are mine. All rights belong to Fresh TV Inc./Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.****

****Author's Note:******** First, a hipster hairstyle is real, look it up-and odango too. Second, violet and purple are different colors. And finally, feedback is much appreciated, so please leave a comment, but only if you want too.****

****Don't expect the best story because it certainly isn't.****

****Enjoy and try to catch some references (they're all over the chapter)!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 1: The New 23<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the New Total Drama Episodes!" Lukas Hart announced to the camera in front of him. He stood on a dock on the shore of an island several miles from California. "After the producers canceled the original Total Drama due to super low ratings, <em><em>I<em>_ kept attacking them with angry e-mails and death threats until __finally... __I was put on probation."

"Nevertheless," he continued as he walked along the dock, the cameraman following. "I think I scared them enough to approve of a new show—not a new season—with ME(he flashed a grin at the camera and jabbed a thumb at his chest) as the host, as long as I have my probation officer watching me at all times."

"But right now, I think he's taking a little 'dive' to cool off..."

"Everything about this show is new and different from the trash that was Total Drama Island. New island in the US, new contestants, and most importantly, a fresh, younger host who is actually good at his job."

"As the host, it is my duty to push our twenty-three campers to their limit." the twenty-nine year old brunette chuckled before adding on. "One by one, they'll drop __dead __until there is only one left standing with his or her 1,000,000 dollars!"

Lukas and the camera reached the end of the dock just as the first boat carrying fresh meat was in sight. "But before we begin __my __show, let's meets our contestants! Here are the first few right now!" He opened his arms and welcomed the yacht when it came to a halt beside the dock.

A very colorful boy with a leopard scarf to top hopped off first, adjusting his sunglasses. The front of his brown hair was spiked up, no doubt with gel. He left his many suitcases at his feet and walked up to Lukas, scanning his surroundings.

"Um...__cute __island." the boy commented and took off his sunglasses before turning to the host. "Can you have someone take my bags up to the hotel; my feet are killing me! And I'll have a grande non-fat mocha frappuccino."

"Don't know what that is and don't care." Lukas said, shoving the boy aside to face the camera. "But welcome to the island, Preston! Now fetch your luggage and get in line!"

"But there is no line." Preston replied, irritated.

"Then make one." Lukas growled.

Preston rolled his eyes and spun around to retrieve his suitcases. "Some service."

After Preston grabbed his bags, making several trips, and stood behind the host, mumbling about how he didn't sign up for this, the second camper landed on the dock: a petite blonde with a ponytail and a straw hat. She had on a denim jacket with a white shirt underneath and yellow flats.

She thanked the boatman and picked up her duffel bag before skipping towards Lukas, her white skirt riding up. The girl stopped in front of him and held out a small, pale hand. "Nice to meet you, mister! My name is Quinn and I'm really glad to be on your show!" She had a sweet voice that managed to be quiet and loud at the same time.

"Good for you." Lukas gave her a mock smile before slapping her hand away lightly. "Now get behind me."

"Oh my." Quinn said with an upset look. She walked over to Preston and attempted to say hello, but was cut off by a feminine shout.

Heads turned to the boat as a girl with unkempt brown hair that reached her upper back leapt off with a loud "Woo-hoo!" She wore oversized cargo pants and an olive long-sleeved shirt that was also a couple sizes too large. The girl landed on her feet and ran up to Lukas. She grabbed him by the arms and twirled him around. "Hello, Mr. Lukas, sir!" It's nice to meet you, yup, yup, yup!" she screamed insanely at his face.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Lukas replied warily, trying to speak over her shouts. You must be 'Hyper Eve.'"

"Yup, yup, yup!" Eve replied back and let go of the host, turning to Quinn and Preston's startled faces. "Hiya! I'm Eve; what's your name?"

Preston answered first. "P-Preston." Eve grinned widely and opened her arms to give him a hug, but he he stopped her with a finger on her chest. "Don't touch me."

Eve frowned and faced Quinn, offering a hug, which she reluctantly accepted. She jumped up and down with a huge grin, the petite blonde suffocating in her arms.

"Anyway," Lukas continued, ignoring the deadly embrace behind him and fixing his navy blue jacket. "Let's meet the last contestant from the first boat, shall we?"

As if on cue, a boy with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders jumped off the boat and onto the dock. He had on a red-and-white striped shirt and black shorts.

"Hello, world!" the boy started to introduce himself. "The name's Sam and I... I-I'm... here..." his voice drifted off and his eyes began to close, but they shot open. He tried to keep them awake, but eventually, they shut and he toppled over onto the wood. His bag was thrown over the side of the boat and landed on his back with a "crunch."

Lukas sucked in air between his teeth. "Ouch... I should probably help him. According to the state court, I can't have anybody seriously injured on the show."

"INTERNS!"

A minute later, Sam and his suitcase was moved by two interns and left beside the three other campers. Quinn looked over his snoring body. "What's wrong with him?" she questioned as Eve picked him up and hugged him while spinning in place.

"Sleeping disorder or something like that." Lukas answered without turning around. He looked ahead as the second boat drove up just as the first departed.

The first person to step off was a short haired brunette with giant, round glasses wearing a lab coat and a black-and-white checkered shirt. He had beige dress pants and black dress shoes. The boatman gave him his briefcase and he marched up to the host, keeping his back straight.

"Barry West is the name, winning smart is my game." he held out a firm hand. "Delighted to be a part of the show."

Lukas stared at the outstretched hand and sniggered. "Dude, loosen up. Take that stick out of your butt and get with the rest of the losers." He pointed at the other campers behind him with his thumb.

With a dumbfounded look plastered on his face, Barry joined the others. He offered his hand to them, but nobody except Quinn shook it. Eve, on the other hand, introduced herself by hugging him ferociously and screaming into his ear.

When he was put down, he noticed Sam close to the edge of the dock, threatening to slip off. "Should I be worried about the boy on the ground? He doesn't seem to be moving." he asked, fixing his glasses and moving towards him.

"Nope, nope, nope." Eve spoke rapidly, her face twitching. "You don't have to worry about anything, he's perfectly fine. He's just sleeping, that's all."

"Okay..." Barry said, skeptical and not completely satisfied with the answer. "Noted."

Next on the dock was a girl with magenta hair that was styled like Armin Arlert's from Attack on Titan. She had on a Flash t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and Homestuck horns on her head. She wore a grin on her face so wide, she appeared to be on the verge of crying.

The girl spotted the other campers and headed in their direction with a 'My Little Pony' suitcase. "Hi, I'm Shannon. Can't wait to start the show and win!" she said with enthusiasm to Lukas on the way.

"Yeah, right." he laughed to himself and continued, under his breath this time. "Keep dreaming."

Shannon walked past him and stood next to Preston. As they waited for the next contestant, he eyed her up and down with an eyebrow raised. "Weirdo." he muttered to himself as quietly as he could.

Unfortunately, she heard. She whipped her head around and took a quick look at him. "Look at __you__." she retorted, putting emphasis on the final word. "You look like the accidental child of a gay bar and a rainbow."

"__Excuse me!__" Preston exclaimed, both hands on his hips. "I'll have you know, all this (he pointed from head, down to his pants) is designer! It's called fashion—maybe you should look it up!"

"I have, actually." she said, closing the space between them with a step. "And it certainly doesn't look like whatever the hell you're wearing. What you have on just looks like stuff left over from a drag parade!"

"Shut it up back there!" Lukas snarled, preventing Preston from snapping back. "I'm trying to host a show and you two arguing about fashion in the background is ruining the shot. You both look weird so settle down and keep quiet."

The host took a deep breath and calmed down. He put on a smile and turned back around just as a tall girl with long reddish-brown hair that spiked at the top stepped off the boat, pumping a fist in the air. "Oh __yeah__! Let's get this party started!" She lifted her orange duffel bag that matched her hoodie and sauntered over to join her fellow campers. She had blue jeans that were rolled up above her knees and yellow Converse shoes.

"It's nice to have you on the island, Paula!" Lukas shouted, giving her a high-five.

"No problemo, man! I'm glad to be here!" the "party girl" dropped her bag beside Shannon, who had stopped bickering with Preston, and gave her a high-five, too. "I don't care so much about winning. I just wanted to be on this show to have a great time!"

"Oh you will..." Lukas trailed off with a mile-wide smirk on his face, rubbing his hands together. He turned to face the eighth contestant as he hopped off the boat.

The young man with dirty blonde hair that swept down and outwards on one side adjusted his red tie and walked forward, dragging his brown suitcase behind him. He paused to speak with Lukas as the boat set off and was quickly replaced by another.

He wore a white button-up shirt with a red tie wrapped tightly around his collar. His tan pants ended at an inch above his black dress shoes. A laminated name tag hanging from his breast pocket read "Banker Sora."

"I have one question," he began, his blue eyes darting around as if looking for something. "Where did you put the million dollars?"

"You'll have to win the competition first." the host explained, slowly and clearly as if speaking to a three year old. "But for now, welcome to the island, Sora."

At the first part, Sora's eyes focused on Lukas and squinted. "You can count on me winning and taking the prize money." he declared. With a huff, he spun on his heel and strode across the dock to meet his competition, the sound of his shoes tapping on the wood filling the air.

As Lukas rolled his eyes and Sora spoke with Quinn about how she should just drop out, the first teenager from the third boat set foot on the platform, her small hands tightening around the straps of her white angel wing backpack. She thanked the boatman behind her and skipped over to the host to greet him, her short—but not too short—pure gold hair bouncing up and down.

She was clad in white. Everything, except her black Mary Jane flats, was the color of fresh snow. White short skirt, white knee length socks, white lace blouse with a golden collar and cuffs, and a white headband. She resembled an angel.

The small girl stopped in front of the brunette host with a hop and spoke with a high, cheerful voice in a British accent. "Hello, my name is Angela. Would you mind telling me yours?" She closed her caramel eyes and gave him a toothy smile that was so adorable, it made Lukas's heart melt—but only for a second.

"My name is Lukas." he said with quick and tiny smile. "Now stop standing in between me and the camera. Go join your fellow campers." He shoved the 4'9'' girl—the shortest height of all the contestants—aside, ready to welcome the next player.

"Well, alright." Angela said, unfazed by his harsh manhandling, and waved goodbye. She skipped away with the grin still present on her face.

As she passed out hugs to the other contestants—even Eve, who nearly smothered her—the next three campers stepped off the boat simultaneously, their baggage in tow.

The brunette girl on the right of the trio wore her hair in an odango style. She was dressed in jean shorts and a grey long sleeve shirt with two dark blue diagonal stripes along the bottom. Around her neck was a small golden chain necklace.

In the middle was a boy with long blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with two black stripes—one horizontal and one vertical. He also had a dark grey vest over it and skinny jeans the color of strawberries. He was several inches shorter than the other two.

The one on the right was the tallest of the three. He wore a red snapback over what appeared to be short black hair. The boy was dressed in a light blue jacket with pockets that were a darker shade. He had black pants with loose red suspenders and red boots with black laces.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the others' shoulders and the trio walked forward together as the boat they had previously been on slowly left the dock. The fourth ship was only a few minutes away from arrival.

When the three newest campers reached Lukas, they each introduced themselves one by one. "I'm Helen, the friendly one." the girl said with pink cheeks.

The short blonde removed his arms from his friends' shoulders and gave the host a short-lasting squeeze with a pat on the bag. "I'm Sean, the weird one—at least that's what Helen told me to say." He gave him an open smile before stepping back.

Lukas turned to the taller boy. "And __you __are..." his voice trailed off and fell away, waiting for an answer.

He sighed before speaking. "I'm Harry, the cool one." he replied nonchalantly while keeping a straight face. His statement was unconvincing.

"Great." Lukas said, no longer caring. He jerked back his head to direct their attention to those who had arrived earlier. "Now get with the others and keep quiet. If I catch you talking, I'll kick you off the show before we even start."

The trio of friends nodded and headed towards the nine other campers, stepping over Sam's sleeping body. Helen and Sean shook hands with Quinn and Barry and high-fived Shannon and Paula. Meanwhile, Harry stood far away from the group and wore a blank expression, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Angela walked up to him shyly with a smile and waved hello. "Hi, I'm Angela." She craned her neck and looked up at his snapback. "I like your red hat."

"..."

Harry looked down on the girl as rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, her hands behind her back. He stared at her for a few seconds before taking off his hat, revealing spiky hair, and placing it on her head. "Then you can have it. I don't really need it anymore." he said with a brief smile.

The hat was enormous compared to her much smaller head and so it fell over her cute, brown eyes. Angela lifted it an inch to see and giggled. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Giant." She ran off with a wave and dove into the pool of contestants to show off her new present. Harry chuckled, running a rough hand through his hair.

While Angela sprung excitedly around Preston—who was on his phone and ignoring her—trying to get his attention and look at the hat, a person stepped onto the landing stage carrying a baby blue suitcase and matching purse. The click of her heels as she slowly walked up to Lukas caused many heads to turn.

At the sight of her, all the guys' jaws dropped, excluding Preston. She was single-handedly the most beautiful girl on the show, regardless of the fact that there were more to come. The "goddess" was clad in baby blue, the same color of her eyes. Her skirt, criss-cross halter top, high heel wedges, and cowl scarf were all a light shade of blue. She had long, wavy platinum blonde hair and a headband with a cartoon puppy pinned onto it. She fixed a stray strand of hair before stopping a meter apart from Lukas.

"Betty," the brunette host started, his eyes wandering over the blonde. "Glad to have you on the show. I hope you don't get eliminated too early."

Betty gave him a nod and clicked away, looking down at her feet. She joined the group and stood next to Sean who checked her out with a smirk. He opened his mouth to tell her a clever pick-up line, but he received a sharp smack to the head from Helen before he could begin.

"Idiot." she remarked dryly as he doubled over, clutching the back of his head.

Betty giggled and returned her gaze to her feet, her face turning a light shade of red. She wasn't a very social person—which put her good looks to waste—and she preferred being alone most of the time, so being the prettiest girl on an island with predatory pervs was definitely going to be difficult.

As Sean recovered from the smack and Preston continued to text his "friend", a girl with bright orange hair in a pixie cut leapt off the boat and landed on the dock with a thud. Her lime green bags were thrown overboard and came down beside her, nearly falling into the water.

The redhead modeled a loose fitting lime green shirt that hung off her left shoulder to reveal a strap of her pink tank top. For pants, she wore faded blue skinny jean and pink flip-flops on her feet. On her right wrist were three bangle bracelets, each a different color.

She got up and stretched her arms over her head. She scanned the island with blue eyes and turned to Lukas. "Is this where we're going to be staying?" She asked as she picked up her bags and began walking towards where he stood with his arms crossed.

"Yup." Lukas answered with a smug look on his face, expecting her to start complaining. "You might want to soak it all in because you're gonna live here for the next two months."

"Cool!" the girl exclaimed, surprising the twenty-nine year old. She dropped her luggage beside Sora, who was wiping the face of his wristwatch with a disinfectant wipe. "I love summer camps! And islands! And especially island summer camps!"

She turned to the boy with a tie, but no suit. "Don't __you __love summer camps, I know I do! Hi, my name's Jilly!" she held out a hand, her bracelets clinking against each other.

Sora quirked an eyebrow before cautiously shaking it with a finger and thumb. "That's... great." He immediately brought back his hand and took out a bottle of hand sanitizer. He squirted out a large amount and rubbed the palms of his hands together viciously.

Jilly beamed and turned to Lukas again. "This is gonna be awesome! I can't wait to get started."

The host smirked evilly, his eyes appearing to turn black. "Oh, it certainly will be... __awesome__." he assured her. He focused his attention back to the yacht, just as the fifteenth player arrived on the platform.

He was a fairly tall boy in a blue hoodie with no zipper down the middle and aqua swim trunks. His black hair was in a hipster hairstyle and a grin was glued to his face, threatening to rip apart. He rubbed the back of his head as he lifted his blue duffel bag with his free hand and strolled forward, his green sandals slapping onto the wood.

"Sick island, bro!" the young man yelled in a "surfer dude" accent, giving Lukas a high-five with a tanned hand. "When can we get this show on the road? I'm itching to win a million dollars!"

"As soon as the rest of the campers get here." he responded with a soft chuckle. He placed a hand on the boys broad shoulder and led him to the others. "But for now, meet your competition for the next couple of weeks."

"Sweet!" he cried out as Lukas left to return to his official spot on the dock. "You can call me Carl, by the way. Because that's my name, hehe."

He took a step forward, but his foot kicked into the face of Sam, who was still sprawled on the ground, showing no sign of waking up. "Woah, is this guy __dead__?" Carl asked, his voice laced with concern, as he crouched down to feel his neck for a pulse.

"No, of course not." Barry explained with a light laugh. "I've been informed that he is merely asleep. If he __was__ dead, you wouldn't find him up here, on the surface; he'd be at the bottom of the ocean, if you understand what I'm implying."

"Weird..." Carl murmured, both to the sleeping blonde and the brunette with glasses, as he rose, his brown eyes still on the snoring teen. He was about to speak again when he felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder. He looked over and saw that the manicured hand belonged to a girl with magenta hair.

Shannon batted her eyes and twirled a strand of her dyed hair. "Sooo... are you, like, a surfer or something?" she asked in a soft, playful voice, feigning cluelessness. "Because I think guys with boards are, like, sooo cute."

"Nah." he answered quickly, unaware of her obvious attempt at flirting. "I prefer to read and think about the unexplained mysteries of life and the universe. But I __am __from California, where there are plenty of people who do surf."

"Oh..." Shannon frowned and sulked away as Carl gave her a goofy smile.

Preston had witnessed the awkward conversation and was trying to stifle a laugh. When she came back to stand with her suitcase beside him, he was unable to hold it in and broke out in loud giggles. "Slut." he managed to cry out between breaths. Shannon kicked his shin and the boy ceased laughing.

Next on the island was a tall, fit boy with a slightly tanner skin tone than the others. He was the tallest out of the group of campers—at 6'4'', three inches taller than Harry—and had short, spiky black hair with bangs that covered his eyes. A brown satchel was strapped across his lean, muscular body and it seemed to be the only luggage in his possession.

The "giant" jumped over the rail of the boat and landed, with both large feet, on the dock. He had on a simple vanilla long-sleeved shirt and ripped, worn-out jeans. His black boots thudded on the wood as he strode over to Lukas and halted a meter away. The host was an ant in comparison.

"Our next camper is Alan!" Lukas announced to the camera, reaching up to pat him on the shoulder. "Why don't you get acquainted with the other contestants?"

Alan nodded with a grunt and made his way around the older, yet shorter, man and towards the fifteen campers who had arrived earlier. He stood next to Angela, dwarfing her, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Beside him, the girl in white, like the others, looked up with wide eyes and a gaping mouth and marveled at his height. She gulped before removing the red hat she had been given and raising it as high as she could to meet his invisible eyes.

"Do you like my hat? It was given to me by Harry." she pointed at the previously mentioned boy standing next to Helen with a lovable smile. "He's over there with the girl I think he has a crush on."

Alan looked down at the hat with hidden eyes and a straight face. He chuckled before giving Angela a small smile. He ruffled her golden hair with a giant hand and she responded with a cute giggle.

The much smaller girl skipped away with a broad smile, the hat in her light hands, while Alan's face returned to a emotionless expression.

As the fourth boat left the island, a following ship floated up to the dock. As soon as it came to a halt, the next player leapt off with a "__YEEHAW!__" With a potato sack in one hand, he came down onto the wooden landing stage.

He was dressed in a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans containing several tears. The boy had a brown cowboy hat and matching boots. In his mouth, a single stalk of wheat was trapped between his teeth.

The "cowboy" slung his sack filled with clothes over his shoulder and stepped up to Lukas. "The name's Harold, but you can call me 'Hudson.'" he said in a Southern accent, with a tip of his hat.

"I'll call you Hudson 'cause it sounds less stupid." the host replied, imitating his accent. "Now mosey on over to the rest of the cattle and keep your trap shut, ye understand?"

"Not a problem, sir." Hudson answered with another hat tip. He strolled over to the other contestants and threw his bag down on Sam, not noticing the breathing corpse.

He introduced himself to Paula and Sora, and made to speak with Quinn when he noticed Betty, who was standing by herself. He brushed past the petite blonde and stood face to face with the girl dressed in blue.

He slowly removed his hat and fiddled with the brim. "H-Hi... my name's Hudson... what's yours?" he asked nervously, his voice cracking when he said his name.

Betty raised her head a few centimeters and tucked her hair behind her right ear before she spoke back. "B-Betty." she whispered, her flawless cheeks burning up with embarrassment.

As they continued to uncomfortably look each other in the eye, Sean stared at the two from a distance. "How come __he __doesn't get a smack to the head?" the blonde pouted, crossing his arms.

"Because __he's__ not an idiot." Helen joked with a smirk before smacking the back of her friend's head for a second time.

After Hudson, a redhead , with straight hair that was medium-length on one side and reached her back on the other, jumped off the boat. Her strange hair was noticeably darker than Jilly's.

She had on a chambray boyfriend shirt over a white tank top with the first and bottom buttons unbuttoned, and pink jean shorts. On her face, she wore a frown and angry silver eyes. She had almost no luggage, except for a gym sack bag.

"Welcome, Ana!" Lukas announced with a smug look and welcoming arms. "Lovely weather we're having this fine afternoon, don't cha think?"

She glared at the smirking host and grabbed him by the collar. She easily lifted him off the ground and brought his face to an inch from hers. "__Fuck off.__" she spat onto his dark brown eyes, that showed no sign of being afraid.

When she dropped him and stomped away, Lukas pulled down at the bottom of his jacket. He cleared his throat and faced the camera once again. "Um... anyway, let's meet contestant number nineteen! Here he comes now."

The cameraman panned to the boat just as a boy wearing a gray slouchy beanie over his greasy golden hair landed on the dock. The boatman threw his leather knapsack over the side of the yacht and he caught it effortlessly. He turned around and his brown eyes examined everyone on the platform.

"__This __is my competition?" he mused, wrapping the knapsack around only one shoulder and walking past Lukas without acknowledging him. "Seems like I've got this victory in the bag. You might as well just hand me the money, right here, right now."

At his comment, Lukas laughed. "Slow down, man; we haven't even started. I didn't make the competition 'easy' so don't get your hopes up." he said, making finger quotes when he said "easy."

"Whatever," the cocky boy scoffed, dropping his bag at Paula's feet and finally turning to the host. "I'm still going to win, regardless of the difficulty of this stupid show. That case of money has my name on it." He rammed a finger at his chest before shoving his hands into his pockets.

He was wearing a black-and-white striped shirt with a loose black tie. He also had black jeans with a silver belt chain on his right side. For shoes, he wore solid red Jordans.

"Um, right." Lukas continued, an eyebrow raised. "You must be Robert. I recognize your arrogance from your audition tape."

"The one and only." he assured him.

Instantly, the other campers disliked the most recent addition to the group. Most of them found him over-confident, rude, and disgusting—right after he spat on the dock. A number of them glowered at the back of his head as the next contestant exited the boat—all except Alan and Angela, the latter trying to high-five the former's elevated hand.

The next person to set foot on the island was an Asian girl carrying an electric guitar case and a large suitcase completely covered with stickers that read the names of various countries all over the world.

She had long, sleek black hair that traveled all the way down to her mid-back. A dark blue streak ran down one side and a purple streak on the other. She wore a brown steampunk jacket—short in the front; long in the back—with a black cravat. She also had a skull necklace around her thin neck and a wide dark brown belt with a golden buckle.

Her legs were covered in fishnet leggings, which were worn underneath brown knee length boots. The uniquely dressed girl also donned a black ruffled lace skirt and black leather gloves.

She walked towards Lukas, who turned to the camera and flashed a toothy grin. "Contestant numero twenty is our rockstar gal, Racquel!" he shouted, giving the aforementioned girl a wink.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed before brushing past the host to meet the rest of the competitors. She spun around to view the island and mumbled in awe. "You've got a neat lookin' island."

Preston glanced at her as she passed by him and a shocked look was written on his face. "I can't believe I'm surrounded by such... weirdos." he grumbled under his breath, but once again, Shannon heard him. She clenched her fists and inhaled a deep breath, her patience whittling away.

Racquel released her guitar case and suitcase, and placed them next to Alan. When she did, he looked over at the peculiar, dropping his hand. Angela grabbed the fallen arm and slapped the palm of his hand five times before looking up at the frozen boy.

Then at Racquel.

Then back at Alan, who remained gazing.

Back at the girl.

The boy.

The girl.

And the boy.

Angela giggled, a light bulb turning on in her head. An idea that gave birth to nicknames like "the Matchmaker" and "Ms. Baby Cupid." She excitedly clapped her hands and forcefully pushed the taller boy with great effort. She watched as Alan lost his balance and stumbled into Racquel. They both fell over due to his weight, nearly crushing the girl.

He lifted himself off of the shorter girl and stared into her frightened eyes. Their faces changed into an uncomfortable shade of red as the world grew silent and froze around them. "U-Um... I-I-I'm sorry. I was p-pushed." he stammered in a deep, husky voice. He bowed his head and got off of the hazel eyed girl.

"Sorry." he apologized again before fleeing from the scene, red as a tomato. Racquel stayed laying down on her back on the filthy floor for a moment, her face refusing to change color.

"__What just happened?"__

After a while, she picked herself up and fixed her now dusty jacket. She heard stifled giggling and looked over to find Angela covering her mouth with her hands, hiding a beam of satisfaction.

Meanwhile, the boat left to be quickly replaced by the sixth and final ship, and the next camper stepped off. A guy with black hair that hung over his ears and freckles scattered on his nose and cheeks stood proudly on the edge of the platform. He wore green glasses over eyes of the same color. He had beige dress pants and a green button-up shirt with two pens tucked in the breast pocket.

He thanked the boatman and walked along the dock, pulling a green suitcase. He stopped in front of Lukas and stretched out a light-colored hand. "Nicholas 'Nick' Michaelis, at your service." he introduced himself.

When the host didn't move to shake hands, Nick bowed instead. Lukas snickered at the gesture. "What, are you supposed to be like a butler or something?" he asked, trying his hardest to resist the temptation of kneeing his face.

"No," the freckled boy responded, straightening his back and brushing aside his bangs. "__But I am one hell of a cook.__"

"Thank you for sharing that useless piece of information." Lukas said, pushing him towards the waiting group of teens behind him. "Now get with your co-contestants and wait with your mouth shut. We've only got two more people to go."

"Fine." the young man grumbled. He stopped his suitcase near Jilly, who gave him a broad smile and a brief wave. He returned the action and offered a hand for her to shake with a bright grin.

"My name is Nick. Might I learn yours?"

She accepted his offer and vigorously shook his hand with both of hers. "Jilly. __My __name is Jilly!" she answered, her smile doubling—more like tripling—in size.

"Jilly... __Jilly__." Nick said, repeating the name twice, loving the way it sounded coming out of his mouth. "A beautiful name for an equally gorgeous young woman. It's perfect for you." He leaned his head forward to kiss her hand, but she pulled it from his grasp, realizing what he intended to do.

She laughed sheepishly. "Um... thanks, I guess." For once in her life, she had found herself at a loss for words. His compliment had surprised her and turned the conversation into an awkward exchange of eyes—his green pearls staring directly into her uneasy blue orbs. The redhead darted her eyes to the left, trying to avoid eye contact.

While Nick kept his gaze fixed on the "creeped out" girl, another person stumbled onto the dock. The new girl spun around, cursed at the boatman, and flung her purple purse at his burly body, knocking him off the side of the yacht. She smirked in triumph when she heard a __SPLASH__ and dragged her remaining luggage up to Lukas.

The girl was clad in violet. From her tank top to her flats, everything was the color of lavender. She also wore skinny jeans and a single ribbon in her short purple-dyed hair. Her bangs fell just above her indigo eyeshadow and determined, turquoise eyes.

"Your name must be Donna." Lukas said, clicking his tongue and pointing finger guns at her. "Unless you're a dude, in which case your name is actually Billy."

"Whatever, just hurry up and start the competition so I can get a million dollars." she scoffed, paying no attention to the twenty-nine year old and dropping her bag next to Robert. She glanced at the other competitors with a devilish smile and fire in her eyes. "I'm in this to win so I suggest dropping out while you still have your dignity."

A majority of them rolled their eyes as she whipped her head around to avert her attention to the boat. The boy with the striped shirt standing alongside her grinned at her confidence, which rivaled his.

"Sorry to disappoint ya, hon," Robert whispered just loud enough for her to hear and jabbed a thumb at his chest. "But __I'm __gonna be the one doing all the winning, so you ain't got a chance."

Donna laughed sarcastically, closing the space between them and bringing her face closer to his. "Bring. It. ON." she snarled, poking a sharp finger at his chest with every word. She gave him an evil smirk before crossing her arms and returning her eyes to the ship.

"__She wants me." __Robert thought, curving up the corners of his mouth. At the same time, the final camper stepped of the boat with a hand covering his mouth, looking inclined to vomit.

He had medium-length, burnt sienna hair with a strand sticking up at the top. He wore a salmon t-shirt, with the word __CONFLICTED __on it in black,underneath a brown hoodie. He had light blue skinny jeans and red converse shoes. His brown eyes were constantly opening and closing in pain.

The sick boy swallowed the puke that threatened to spill out and staggered forward, heaving his overstuffed suitcase. When he reached Lukas a century later, he twisted his face and groaned into his hand, about to throw up.

"What's the matter?" the brunette host asked, feigning distress. "You look nauseous."

"Nauseated...," he corrected him, his hand now over his stomach. "... I look nauseated. If you're going to pretend to care about my well-being, then at least get it right."

He cleared his throat and straightened his back. "But, yes," he continued. "I__do __feel 'nauseous'. I believe your boatman has had one too many shots of liquor."

Lukas rolled his eyes, fed up with having to speak with the players and wanting to commence the competition. "What he does is out of my control. Besides, he isn't getting paid so he has every right to drink his problems away—not that he does." he retorted, pushing him towards the twenty-two other contestants.

The boy scowled, annoyed by his lack of manners, and set down his suitcase next to Jilly, who perked up when he did. The redhead patted down her hair before giving him a coy smile and a coquettish wave. "Hi, I'm Jilly. May I ask what __your __name is?" she inquired of him.

"Um, sure." he said warily, oblivious to her attempting to flirt with him and instead, thinking she was odd. "My name is Billy. And if you want to know the entire thing, it's Billy William B. Joseph."

"Cute. It sounds like three first names." she remarked, her smile unchanging. "But what does the 'B' stand for? Bryce? Brendan? Benjamin?"

"Batson." he said, marveling at the size of her curving mouth. He was tempted to reach over and feel it to determine whether or not it was real. He was certain it wasn't.

"That's a wonderful name." Jilly lied. Actually she thought that his parents must have picked four names at random out of a hat and stuck the result on his birth certificate. She continued to smile at him even when he ran off to distance himself from her creepiness.

A couple steps away, Nick stared at the two with jealous eyes.

After the boat started up again and left the dock, Lukas facing the cameraman to resume hosting. "You heard him, ladies and gentlemen! That was Billy, our twenty-third and last contestant on the island!" he announced, throwing his hands up in the air to celebrate.

He turned to a second camera that had a clearer shot of the whole cast. "And there you have it, folks! All of our new campers for the most toughest, most roughest, most craziest, and most drama-est reality TV game show since the original Total Drama Island!"

"I think I just got brain cancer from that sentence." Billy muttered.

"You better memorize their names," Lukas continued shouting enthusiastically to the camera, having not heard Billy. "Because you're gonna be watching them compete against one another for one million dollars over the next eight weeks!"

"Eight weeks!" Preston cried out, lifting his head away from his phone and interrupting the host. "I didn't sign up to be on some shitty island for two months, especially with all these...__freaks__!"

Shannon, who couldn't stand having to listen to his annoying voice for any longer, slapped him across the face and threw him over the edge of the dock. He landed in the water with a__SPLASH, __ruining his gelled hair.

The sadistic host chuckled and pulled out from his pocket a remote with two glowing red buttons. "Who will be the first to be voted off and sent home, and who will be the last one standing to win the big bucks? And who will be the first to die a horrible, embarrassing death—my moneys on Angela."

"Wait, what?"

"Tune in next time on THE NEW... TOTAL... DRAMA... EPISODES!" he yelled at the camera one last time before he pressed the top button of the remote. There was a small explosion and the dock underneath the campers' feet broke apart. The teens shrieked and descended into the warm ocean, joining Preston.

Only Alan made it off in time, picking up Angel—cradle lifting her—and leaping onto a stable section of the platform. The girl in his arms waved her hands, crying out in joy and mistaking it for a ride.

Lukas turned around to face the wet, angry contestants and gave them a sadistic chuckle. "__Let's get started.__"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>In case you're confused:<strong>**

****1. Preston ****__the stereotypical gay__

****2. Quinn**** __the quiet girl__

****3.**** __Hyper __****Eve****

****4.**** __Sleepy__ ****Sam****

****5.**** __Business__ ****Barry****

****6. Shannon ****__the fangirl__

****7. Paula ****__the party gal__

****8. Sora**** __the OCD banker__

****9. Angela ****__the angel__

****10. ****__Friendly__ ****Helen****__/trio member 1__

****11. Sean**** __the weirdo/trio member 2__

****12. Harry ****__the cool mystery/trio member 3__

****13.**** __Beautiful__ ****Betty****

****14. Jilly**** __the happy, talkative girl__

****15. Carl**** __the thinker__

****16. Alan**** __the giant athlete__

****17. Hudson ****__the hick__

****18.**** __Moody__ ****Ana****

****19. Robert ****__the trickster__

****20.**** __Rockstar__ ****Racquel****

****21. Nick ****__the loner nerd__

****22. Donna ****__the devil__

****23. ****__Boring__ ****Billy****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well, that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it.<strong>**

****Remember, feedback is much appreciated so please review!****

**_**Next chapter: First challenge!**_**


End file.
